A Peasant's Journey
by Jemascola
Summary: This is a short story about a peasant from Warcraft II who wanders away from the city and discovers an Orc settlement.


**A Peasant's Journey**

_**By Joe**_

**Summary:** This is a short story about a peasant from _Warcraft II_ who wanders away from the city and discovers an Orc settlement.

**Author Notes:** I do not own _Warcraft II_, its characters, or any other copyrighted material.

Things were getting a little boring around the old settlement of the Alliance. There hadn't been a fight for days. When the Orcs last attacked us, they destroyed about half our farms and several of our cannon towers. They also killed a few of our soldiers, too, as well as some of the other peasants. Fortunately, we did manage to kill off the last of the Orcs that had participated in the battle.

Now, we were in the process of rebuilding and trying to keep our settlement safe. The footmen and paladins were still standing guard, and we were continuing to build ballistas and cannon towers. We were training more and more soldiers for battle, but surprisingly, the Orcs had yet to attack us. What could those damn bastards be up to? I wondered if they were planning some secret attack. It was hard to know, as we didn't even know where the Orc settlement was. If we did, then we probably would have sent our army to annihilate them sooner. However, we would have had to approach them cautiously because Lord only knew what terrible surprise was waiting for us at the Orc settlement.

I was curious and wanted to know what was going on. The Orcs hadn't attacked in a while, so they were probably up to something. I wanted to know how heavily guarded their settlement was and what they were doing. However, our soldiers weren't in any hurry to do it. Therefore, I had to go find out for myself.

I was supposed to be helping my fellow peasants with cutting down trees for the lumber supply, but I figured that I could sneak away for a quick break. I looked around me. The footmen and paladins weren't even watching me. They were too busy searching for any sign of an Orc invasion. I looked over at the other peasants. They didn't seem to notice me, either. They were too busy cutting down trees. I used the moment to walk out of the settlement. I walked through the trees so I could leave without being seen. I knew my way through the forest, so I didn't worry about getting lost.

By the time I did finally leave the forest, I had reached a clearing. I looked around, fearing that the Orcs might see me. However, I didn't see any Orcs at all. The Orcs were nowhere to be seen. Where could those sniveling cowards be now? Then, I happened to see a dirt path leading off somewhere. I cautiously walked along the path to see where it led. Most likely, it went directly to an Orc settlement.

As I walked along further, I saw that I was approaching another forest. However, there was an opening between some of the trees that must have led to a civilization. As I got closer, I heard grunting noises. The noises were very animal-like. These creatures were snorting, growling, and squealing. I had to be careful. I got off the path and walked to the side. Finally, I got close to the opening and peeked my head through.

Sure enough, I had discovered an Orc settlement. Those ugly green monsters were building a huge army to wipe out our army. They were training grunts, axethrowers, and ogres by the dozen! They seemed to be talking amongst themselves in a manner that implied that they were planning an attack! Our forces had to know about this! If they didn't, we could have lost the war!

Without hesitating, I ran away from the opening to the Orc settlement and went down the trail and back through the forest. I returned to the settlement and waved my arms in panic.

"Members of the Alliance! I have discovered the Orc settlement! They are apparently planning a big attack! We must send in all our troops and send them in at once before they strike!" I cried.

Everyone looked concerned. The footmen and paladins prepared for battle, and more ballistas were made. The other peasants continued to work so that there would be materials available for the parts needed for the weaponry.

One of the paladins put me on his horse and asked me to lead the way. I did, and everyone followed my direction. At last, we arrived at the Orc settlement. I jumped off the horse, and all the members of the Alliance charged in to attack the Orcs. I built a few cannon towers around the settlement when it was safe, and the Orc city fell to the ground even faster. Despite the fact that the Orcs had a big army, they were quickly defeated.

Finally, after several hours of fighting, we returned to our initial settlement. We had won the war against the Orcs! Because of my bravery to search and find the Orc settlement, I was promoted from a simple peasant to the Leader of the Alliance! I was quite honored, and I vowed to do my best to serve those in the Alliance. What a wonderful adventure I had!

**The End**


End file.
